


Они снова умирают

by north_venice



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north_venice/pseuds/north_venice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В конечном итоге они друг друга всё же стоили.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Они снова умирают

В своём прощальном письме, думает она, когда счёт обрывается на ста тридцати четырёх (считать, на самом деле, бесполезно, и она знает это с самого начала, но ждать смерти безумно скучно), она бы написала на первой строчке заглавными буквами, вывела бы, может, собственной кровью: _прости, Хэл, но твоя мать сама во всём виновата_. Кровью — это, конечно, для себя скорее, потому что она на бумаге, когда высохнет, отвратно выглядит, но какая ей разница. Есть очень мало вещей, которые с того света по-прежнему значение имеют, и написанные на воображаемом обрывке листка с расчётами слова в их число не входят.

Прости, Хэл, но твоя мать твоего отца на самом деле никогда не любила, и, к себе тебя прижимая, не думала даже о нём — только о том, что твои глаза, может быть, на её похожи, или что _она_ , может быть, однажды смогла бы улыбнуться, на тебя глядя. Твоя мать, на самом деле, только двоих людей в жизни любила, и твой отец в их число никогда не входил, но, прижимаясь к стене закрывшейся за ней часы-часы-часы назад капсулы и царапая ногтями пересохшее горло, она думает, что значения это всё, в итоге, никакого не имело. 

Прости, Хэл, но кругозор у твоей матери был ограниченный — она подбрасывает монетку в воздух раз за разом, и говорит, что монета упадёт орлом, потому что вероятности, повторяет она, действуют в рамках законов природы, а законы природы они здесь, вроде как, обходят, серьёзно, посмотри на них только, — и, растрёпывая твои волосы, она смотрит на капсулу, увешанную фотографиями людей, которые значения для тебя никакого не имеют, и улыбается мигающим красным огонькам, к которым ты тянешь руки, потому что не понимаешь ещё ничего. Или, может, понимаешь слишком много — она на второй вариант надеется. Дети, она знает, всегда мир по-другому видят. Под другим углом — чуть ближе к истине.

Твоя мать, Хэл, думает, что это идиллия — она думает, склонившись над расчётами, что всё это, может быть, имеет смысл, _на самом деле_ имеет смысл, что у всей её жизни, может быть, осталась ещё какая-то цель, и хмурится, глядя на твоего отца, который с восторгом мальчишки осматривает новообретённые ноги. Барабанит пальцами по металлическому столу, когда он описывает ей её собственные наработки, ненароком "ты" на "мы" и "я" заменяя, но не говорит ничего, потому что у него, кажется, совсем крыша едет, а всё это и без того жёлтый дом слишком напоминает. Она только спрашивает у людей в другой части света, найдётся ли у них (в случае чего — она мычит это так невнятно, как только может) место в доме для ещё одного ребёнка, и вешает трубку, получая положительный ответ.

Она иногда думает, что всё своё мнимое счастье Хьюи заключил в куски металла, позволяющие ему почувствовать себя полноценным человеком, и это, если вдуматься, должно сочувственные смешки вызывать, но отмахивается от этой мысли — своё счастье она заключила в бездушную оболочку со спрятанным внутри искусственным интеллектом женщины, которую она любила и которой уже давно нет в живых, так что они, наверное, стоят друг друга.

Они, наверное, стоят друг друга — она передаёт человеку без лица свои наработки, пока Эммерих возится с сыном, и упускает момент, когда могла сказать "нет". Где-то в самом начале, где-то годы назад, когда Хьюи быстро и с поломанным смехом говорит, что ей, ну, _на самом деле_ было бы неплохо развеяться, знаешь, к чёрту базу, я понимаю, ты устала, и она уже тогда знает, что всё скатится в тартары, что сгорит ко всем чертям, а потом пойдёт ко дну — рыбам на корм, как тот грёбаный Титаник с его сёстрами, — но всё равно кивает, потому что какая, на самом деле, разница.

Она могла бы сказать "нет", но Хьюи продаёт жизни своих друзей за возможность передвигаться без инвалидной коляски и ещё — склониться над ней, бормоча что-то про любовь до гроба, в которую она, конечно, не верит (в гробу дышать тяжело, это она знает точно, так что о какой любви вообще речь), а он уже и сам не знает, во что верить, и трагедия, на самом деле, в том, что она этого не то чтобы совсем не хочет, но терять уже, в общем-то, нечего.

Стренжлав говорит иногда ему, что, улетая с базы, он мог бы сделать пару снимков на память, как магнитики привести из Европы, и они повесили бы их куда-то к Джой, и Хьюи почему-то не смеётся, хотя, наверное, должен бы. Но он повторяет раз за разом, глядя в зеркало, когда думает, что она не видит, шепчет, как в бреду, что это не его вина и что его заставили, и она только плечами пожимает, потому что какая, в сущности, разница. Она, в общем, с самого начала знала, что Хьюи тот ещё сукин сын, поэтому говорит Хэлу как-то, поглаживая его по отросшим прядям, что нет у него отца. Что он ему, в сущности, не нужен — и, обещая ему мир, где он не увидит смерти, надеется только, что гены не сыграют свою чёртову роль в его истории.

Гены, думает она, переоценивают. Они значения не имеют — и это она шепчет ничего не понимающему мальчику перед сном, стараясь не думать о том, что внешне он слишком похож на отца. Но у Хэла глаза совсем другие, и, в конце концов, судьба наследственностью не ограничена, а если и так, то это, повторяет она, не важно.

Это то, что они делают — границы обходят. Наследственности, законов — вероятностей.

Розенкранц и Гильденстерн, говорит она, снова мертвы, в смысле, совсем, в смысле, окончательно, и добавляет, мол, какая жалость, и надеется только, что это будет единственная смерть, о которой её сын когда-либо узнает. И что Джой, наверное, было бы плевать на его цвет волос или строение черепа.

Она никогда не говорила ей, _знаешь_ , давай умрём вместе, но она всегда держалась за прошлое крепче, чем за настоящее, а Хьюи, бормочущий себе под нос штампованные фразы, уже тогда, кажется, не знал, чего от жизни хочет.

В конечном итоге, говорит она, надеясь, что Джой записывает, что она прячет, фиксирует, что она будет единственной, кто запомнит, — в конечном итоге они друг друга всё же стоили. И это (сквозь смех) кажется ей не то самым ироничным, не то самым грустным во всей этой грёбаной ситуации.

Она закрывает глаза, и где-то на обратной стороне век Хэл улыбается, и она думает, что с его лицом и биением сердца Джой совсем рядом умирать, на самом деле, не страшно. 

Монета снова падает орлом вверх.


End file.
